EXILIADOS
by Trevor12345
Summary: tras que la gran guerra de la traición de lucifer terminase, el y todos sus aliados fueron exiliados al infierno en donde permanecieron completamente incomunicados del resto del mundo durante mas de 2 milenios hasta ahora, pues por algún motivo las puertas del averno se han abierto nuevamente permitiendo que los ahora llamados demonios caminen una vez mas entre los hombres.
1. Chapter 1

Narrador: La guerra por la traición de lucifer, también llamada la primera guerra, que gran mentira fue una traición si y no, el gran rey de los demonios no siempre fue un demonio antaño solía ser al hombre mas fiel al gran Dios bíblico, un dios lleno de amor y compasión que amaba a todo ser viviente por mas insignificante que fuese todos valían lo mismo en su corazón, sin embargo, no todo puede ser lindo pues lo que mas caracteriza a los hombres es su eterno deseo de poder, y como no pudo ser de otra forma Dios se vio en la necesidad de crear a Asrrael el Ángel de la muerte para como su nombre indica acabar con las vidas de aquellos pecadores que quisieran pelear contra su amoroso padre, sin embargo sus almas no eran merecedoras del cielo por lo que el padre de todo creo el averno un lugar donde las penas son abundantes y el dolor es insoportable, lugar creado con el único propósito de castigar a los pecadores, pero quien se aseguraría de que aquellos que lo merecían revieran su castigo eterno bueno ahí entra el que hoy es conocido como el gran rey de los demonios, pues Lucifer se propuso a si mismo como el que haría que las almas de los pecadores rectificasen para poder acender al cielo, motivo por el cual eligió a una tercera parte de los Ángeles para llevarlos a este lugar, y que le ayudasen con su cometido, sin embargo... tras la partida del Ángel mas poderoso y sus aliados uno de sus hermanos menores deseoso de poder tomo la copa de su padre y sobre ella pondría el veneno mas letal conocido por todos los seres vivos, provocando una muerte inmediata del hombre mas puro y noble de todos.

al enterarse de esto Lucifer el mas fiel a su padre decidió salir de los infiernos junto a sus aliados y comandar una guerra en contra del asesino de su padre, guerra que como todos sabemos no termino bien para los ahora conocidos como demonios pues tras años de largo lucha y miles de muertes de ambos bandos el gran rey lucifer y sus aliados supervivientes fueron vencidos y enviados al infierno, donde serian encarcelados por toda lo eternidad o eso fue lo que Jabe el traidor pensó pues hoy eso cambiara para siempre.

algún lugar del infierno 4:32 PM.

*bramido*

\- Vidente Huracan no aflojen el paso, ese siervo sera la comida para toda la semana. Cay Belcebú primogénito de Belcebú demonio de la violencia y la guerra.

Cay Belcebú primogénito de Belcebú demonio de la violencia y la guerra

\- No te preocupes Gran, no le perderemos de vista ni por un minutos. Sebastian Belcebú (Set) quinto hijo de Belcebú demonio de la arrogancia.

\- Tiene gracia que tu digas eso ciego

\- Tiene gracia que tu digas eso ciego. Arioz Belcebú segundo Hijo, demonio de las bromas.

\- Set: ¿Qué dijiste estúpido?

\- Set: ¿Qué dijiste estúpido?

\- Arioz: Perdón no sabia que ademas de ciego eras sordo.

\- Cay: Ahí no, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Una pelea entre hermanos templan el carácter y no causan grandes daños ¿verdad? pues cuantos de sus hermanos tienen la fuerza para partir una montaña en dos.

Media Hora mas tarde:

\- Cay: Ya basta dúo se idiotas. Grito el mayor de los hermanos el cual estaba reteniendo los puños de sus hermanitos sin sudar una sola gota.

\- Set: Gran el fue quien...

\- Cay: No me importa quien allá empezado Set, lo que me importa es que por culpa de sus juegos infantiles hemos perdido al ciervo y no habrá cena esta noche. grito Cay molesto pues sus otros hermanos y hermanas esperaban cenar un filete de venado esa noche y ahora se llevarian una tremenda decepción ademas de un estomago vacio a la cama.

\- Arioz y Set: Lo sentimos Gran, no ocurrirá otra vez.

\- Si claro, si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que eh oído eso no tendría que seguir en casa de padre, ahora andando tal vez aun podamos alcanzarle.

\- voz masculina: No hace falta, ya me eh encargado de atraparle mientras que ustedes perdían el tiempo. dijo un hombre de cabellos castaño-rijosos mientras lanzaba el ciervo frente a los otros hombres.

dijo un hombre de cabellos castaño-rijosos mientras lanzaba el ciervo frente a los otros hombres

Cay: Shalba, creía que padre te había enviado a patrullar el muro exterior.

Shalba: Volví en la mañana y en cuanto escuche que era turno de torpes uno y dos de acompañarte a la casa supuse que algo saldría mal. dijo el pelirrojo mientras encendía una especie de cigarrillo usando su dedo meñique.

\- Arioz y Set: Oye... Gritaron ambos indignados.

\- Cay: Ya luego ajustan cuentas ahora volvamos a casa antes de que a padre le de un ataque de Psicosis por nuestra demora. Ordeno mientras ponía el venado sobre sus hombros.

\- Shalba: Si sobre eso, padre ah solicitado tu presencia en la residencia principal tal parece han vuelto. Dijo provocando que Cay lanzase el venado hacia Arioz para luego salir volando a toda su velocidad en dirección al suroeste.

\- Arioz: No vi bien su cara pero me pareció que sonreía. dijo un poco confundido mientras dejaba el venado en el suelo para luego quebrar sus astas de una única patada.

\- Set: de todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas el es él único a que jamas llegare a comprender. Dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña daga de sus pantalones la cual empezó a usar para abrir el cuerpo del ciervo.

\- Shalba: Si claro, por cierto dúo de sopencos ya se dieron cuenta de que la residencia secundaria esta a nueve kilómetros de aquí y que el olor a ciervo atraerá a depredadores en menos de 20 segundos.

\- Arioz y Set: No lo pensamos bien hermano. dirían para luego tomar al ciervo y empezar a correr en dirección noroeste.

\- Shalba: y encima en la dirección contraria a donde habitan nuestros hermanos, ese par nunca cambiara. dijo para luego comenzar a perseguir a sus dos hermanos.

momentos mas tarde en la residencia principal del territorio de Belcebú Cay habría llegado a este creando un pequeño cráter con su apresurado aterrizaje, y luego correría a todo lo que daban sus piernas para así llegar a la sala del trono de su padre.

\- Cay. padre vine tan rápido como pude... disculpa la demora y los daños que pude y cause antes y tras mi llegada. dijo mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante un trono.

\- voz masculina: Ya me esperaba que cuando tu hermano te diera ese mensaje aparecerías y causarías todo un alboroto, pero no se podía evitar demasiado . gran príncipe de los demonios Belcebú.

\- Cay: Mis disculpas mas sinceras padre, pero en cuanto oi la noticia mi mente se puso completamente en blanco y

\- Cay: Mis disculpas mas sinceras padre, pero en cuanto oi la noticia mi mente se puso completamente en blanco y.

\- Belcebú: comprendo Hijo mio, pese a todo tienes corazón, anda el viejo Astaroh y sus bastagos nos esperan en su territorio, al parecer vieron algo interesante en su viaje.

\- Cay: como ordenes padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Vale una disculpa, y el motivo de mi ausencia es mas que nada que me olvide completamente de esto por uno o dos meses y bueno eh vuelto con una historia original escrita en media hora, por favor no me maten.


End file.
